Samuel L. Jackson
Samuel Leroy Jackson (ur. 21 grudnia 1948 w Waszyngtonie) – amerykański aktor i producent filmowy, który wcielił się w rolę Nicka Fury'ego. Biografia Jest weteranem wśród aktorów. Zanim w latach 90. zyskał popularność występował w teatrze, reklamach telewizyjnych i filmach. Przez długi czas pracował z Negro Ensemble Company i NY Shakespeare Festival, pojawiał się również na Broadwayu. W 1988 r. rozpoczął współpracę z reżyserem Spikem Lee. Okazała się ona bardzo korzystna. Udział w takich filmach jak "Czarny blues" i "Malaria" przyniósł Jacksonowi sławę. Kolejne filmy ugruntowywały jego popularność a w 1995 r. został nominowany do Oscara za rolę w "Pulp Fiction". Samuel Jackson jest aktorem charakterystycznym. Przez wiele lat grywał głównie postaci kryminalistów, którzy z reguły byli w końcowej scenie filmu zabijani. Lata 90. zmieniły jego wizerunek. Obecnie grywa bardzo różne typy bohaterów. W środowisku aktorskim uchodzi za pracoholika. Występuje w kilku filmach kinowych rocznie, nie licząc produkcji telewizyjnych. Filmy Aktor * Together for Days ''(1972) jako '''Stan' * The Displaced Person ''(1977) jako '''Sulk' * The Trail of the Moke ''(1978) * ''Exterminator ''(1980) * ''Ragtime ''(1981) jako '''Członek gangu' * Magiczne pałeczki ''(1987) jako '''Bum' * Chata wuja Toma ''(1987) jako '''George' * Szkolne oszołomienie ''(1988) '''Leeds' * Książę w Nowym Jorku ''(1988) jako '''Uzbrojony złodziej' * Rób, co należy ''(1989) jako '''Pan "Love Daddy"' * Morze miłości ''(1989) jako '''Czarnoskóry mężczyzna' * Zabić skazanego ''(1989) jako '''Calvin Fredricks' * Czarny blues ''(1990) jako '''Madlock' * Powrót do Nowego Jorku ''(1990) jako '''Nate Cabot' * Egzorcysta III ''(1990) jako 'Ślepiec ze snu''' * Szok dla systemu ''(1990) jako '''Ulysses' * Def by Temptation ''(1990) jako '''Minister Garth' * Chłopcy z ferajny ''(1990) jako '''Stacks Edwards' * Wesele Betsy ''(1990) jako '''Mickey' * Zemsta mafii ''(1991) jako '''Hatcher' * Nic osobistego ''(1991) jako '''Monroe' * Malaria ''(1991) jako '''Gator Purify' * Johnny Suede ''(1991) jako '''B-Bop' * Ojcowie i synowie ''(1992) jako '''Marshall' * Uciec od codzienności ''(1992) jako '''Pan Simpson' * Szacunek ''(1992) jako '''Trip' * Czas patriotów ''(1992) jako '''Robby Jackson' * Białe piaski ''(1992) jako '''Greg Meeker' * W krzywym zwierciadle: Strzelając śmiechem ''(1993) jako '''Wes Lugar' * Prawdziwy romans ''(1993) jako '''Big Don' * Jurassic Park ''(1993) jako '''Ray Arnold' * Zagrożenie dla społeczeństwa ''(1993) jako '''Tat Lawson' * Amos i Andrew ''(1993) jako '''Andrew Sterling' * Gdzie jest Jednooki Jimmy ''(1994) * ''The New Age ''(1994) jako '''Pułkownik Ron' * Pulp Fiction ''(1994) jako '''Jules Winnfield' * The New Age ''(1994) jako '''Dale Deveaux' * Szalone kłopoty ''(1994) jako '''Mailman' * Fresh ''(1994) jako '''Sam' * Honor West Point ''(1994) jako '''Richard Greener' * Bunt ''(1994) jako '''Jamaal' * Szklana pułapka 3 ''(1995) jako '''Zeus Carver' * Pocałunek śmierci ''(1995) jako '''Calvin' * Dwie matki ''(1995) jako '''Kadar Lewis' * Wielka biała pięść ''(1996) jako '''Wielebny Fred Sultan' * Trees Lounge ''(1996) jako '''Wendell' * Ryzykant ''(1996) jako '''Jimmy' * Długi pocałunek na dobranoc ''(1996) jako '''Mitch Henessey' * Czas zabijania ''(1996) jako '''Carl Lee Hailey' * Jackie Brown ''(1997) jako '''Ordell Robbie' * Magia Batistów ''(1997) jako '''Louis Batiste' * Paragraf 187 ''(1997) jako '''Trevor Garfield' * Purpurowe skrzypce ''(1998) jako '''Charles Morritz (Montreal)' * Negocjator ''(1998) jako '''Danny Roman' * Kula ''(1998) jako '''Doktor Harry Adams' * Co z oczu, to z serca ''(1998) jako '''Heijra Henry' * Piekielna głębia ''(1999) jako '''Russel Franklin' * Gwiezdne wojny: Część I - Mroczne widmo (1999) jako Mace Windu * Any Given Wednesday ''(2000) jako '''Willie Nutter' * Niezniszczalny ''(2000) jako '''Elijah Price' * Shaft ''(2000) jako '''John Shaft' * Regulamin zabijania ''(2000) jako '''Pułkownik Terry L. Childers' * Formuła ''(2001) jako '''Elmo McElroy' * Tajemnicza zbrodnia ''(2001) jako '''Romulus Ledbetter' * The Comeback ''(2002) * ''Zakładnik ''(2002) jako '''Jack Friar' * xXx ''(2002) jako '''Agent Augustus' * Zmiana pasa ''(2002) jako '''Doyle Gibson' * Gwiezdne wojny: Część II - Atak klonów (2002) jako Mace Windu * Parts of the Family ''(2003) jako '''Napadający na bank' * Unchained Memories: Readings from the Slave Narratives (2003) jako Lektor * S.W.A.T. Jednostka Specjalna (2003) jako Sierżant Dan "Hondo" Harrelson * Sekcja 8. ''(2003) jako '''West' * W moim kraju ''(2004) jako '''Langston Whitfield' * Kill Bill 2 ''(2004) jako '''Rufus' * Amnezja ''(2004) jako '''John Mills' * xXx 2: Następny poziom ''(2005) jako '''Agent Augustus' * Ja, twardziel ''(2005) jako '''Agent Specjalny' * Trener ''(2005) jako '''Trener Ken Carter' * Gwiezdne wojny: Część III - Zemsta Sithów ''(2005) jako '''Mace Windu' * Odwaga i nadzieja ''(2006) jako '''Will Marsh' * Jęk czarnego węża ''(2006) jako '''Lazarus' * Węże w samolocie ''(2006) jako '''Neville Flynn' * Kolor zbrodni ''(2006) jako '''Lorenzo Council' * Ślady zbrodni ''(2007) jako '''Tom Cutler' * Wskrzeszenie mistrza ''(2007) jako '''Mistrz' * 1408 ''(2007) jako '''Gerald Olin' * Gospel Hill ''(2008) jako '''Paul Malcolm' * Z muzyką soul ''(2008) jako '''Louis' * Dzielnica Lakeview ''(2008) jako '''Abel Turner' * Spirit - Duch miasta ''(2008) jako '''Octopus' * Iron Man ''(2008) jako 'Nick Fury' * ''Jumper ''(2008) jako '''Roland' * Matka i dziecko ''(2009) jako '''Paul' * Policja zastępcza ''(2010) jako '''P.K. Highsmith' * Bez reguł ''(2010) jako '''Henry Herald "H"' * Iron Man 2 ''(2010) jako 'Nick Fury' * ''Kapitan Ameryka: Pierwsze starcie ''(2011) jako 'Nick Fury' * ''Thor ''(2011) jako 'Nick Fury' * ''Arena ''(2011) jako '''Logan' * Sunset Limited ''(2011) jako '''Czarny' * The Samaritan ''(2012) jako '''Foley' * Django ''(2012) jako '''Stephen' * Meeting Evil ''(2012) jako '''Richie' * Avengers ''(2012) jako 'Nick Fury' * ''Oldboy. Zemsta jest cierpliwa ''(2013) jako '''Chaney' * Polowanie na prezydenta ''(2014) jako '''Prezydent William Alan Moore' * Kingsman: Tajne służby ''(2014) jako '''Valentine' * Na uwięzi ''(2014) jako '''Karl Aker' * Uniewinniony ''(2014) jako '''Clinton Davis' * RoboCop ''(2014) jako '''Pat Novak' * Kapitan Ameryka: Zimowy żołnierz (2014) jako Nick Fury * Chi-Raq ''(2015) jako '''Dolmedes' * Nienawistna ósemka ''(2015) jako '''Major Marquis Warren' * Avengers: Czas Ultrona ''(2015) jako 'Nick Fury' * ''Zabójcza ''(2015) jako '''Hardman' * Osobliwy dom pani Peregrine ''(2016) jako '''Barron' * Tarzan: Legenda ''(2016) jako '''George Washington Williams' * Komórka ''(2016) jako '''Tom McCourt' * Unicorn Store ''(2017) jako '''Sprzedawca' * Bodyguard Zawodowiec ''(2017) jako '''Darius Kincaid' * The Blob ''(2017) * ''Kong: Wyspa Czaszki ''(2017) jako '''Preston Packard' * xXx: Reaktywacja ''(2017) jako '''Augustus Gibbons' * Avengers: Wojna bez granic ''(2018) jako 'Nick Fury' * ''To właśnie życie ''(2018) jako '''Samuel L. Jackson' * The Last Full Measure ''(2018) jako '''Takoda' * Inversion ''(2018) * ''Glass (2019) jako Elijah Price * Kapitan Marvel ''(2019) jako 'Nick Fury' * ''Spider-Man: Daleko od domu ''(2019) jako 'Nick Fury' * ''Shaft ''(2019) jako '''John Shaft II' Głosy Producent We własnej osobie Seriale Aktor * Freedom: A History of Us ''(2003) jako '''Highland Garnet' / John Rock / Tecumseh / Marshal / Isaiah Wears Głosy Gościnnie Producent We własnej osobie Ciekawostki de:Samuel L. Jackson Kategoria:Aktorzy Kategoria:Producenci